The Day The Music Almost Died
.png |story = yes |Holly|Ranking Reward Legendary Archwitch |Lune|Ranking Reward Fantasy Archwitch |Seika|Fantasy Archwitch Amalgamation |Soleil|Archwitch ||Amalgamation Material |Sacred Seika|Amalgamation ||Amalgamation |Tone Of Rainbows|Elemental Hall |Encore Dress|Elemental Hall |Pinochet|Event 10/15x damage 100/200% Points+ |Nicois|Event 10/15x damage 100/200% Points+ |Kennie|Event 10/15x damage 100/200% Points+ |Asta|Event 10/15x damage 50/100% Points+ ||Event 10/15x damage 30/50% Points+ }} ■"Carnival Festival" Map Information Carnival Festival will feature the Exclusive Archwitch SOLEIL, the Fantasy Archwitches SEIKA and LUNE, and the Legendary Archwitch HOLLY! In the areas "Lune's1-1" to "Lune's5-3", the Exclusive Archwitch SOLEIL and the Fantasy Archwitch SEIKA will appear. ■Amalgamation and Evolution Information If HSR SOLEIL is amalgamated with the OF RAINBOWS material card, it will become UR SEIKA. The OF RAINBOWS card can be obtained by amalgamating the four material cards that are available as rewards in the Elemental Hall from the Intermediate and higher difficulties. These material cards include the TONE, TONE, TONE, and TONE. In addition, if GUR SEIKA is amalgamated with the DRESS material card, it will become the special GUR SEIKA card and acquire a second skill. ※Please note that the skill level and any Arcana used will be reset following amalgamation. The DRESS card can be obtained by amalgamating the four material cards that are available as rewards in the Elemental Hall from the Advanced and Advanced+ difficulties. These material cards include the HARMONY, HARMONY, HARMONY, and HARMONY. Please refer to the Details Page for information on how to obtain the cards featured during this event as well as the skills each card possesses. ■Ranking Reward Information A custom skill that can be equipped on LR cards will be available as a final ranking reward! Players who earn a ranking in the top 2000 will receive the following rewards: *All Enemies Fixed DMG Skill Core *All Enemies Fixed LIGHT DMG Recipe (★2) This is an extremely strong custom skill that once created and fully leveled up can deal 1500000 DMG to all enemies. ※Celestial Water obtainable from the Elemental Hall is required to create this skill. ■Special Area Information "The Day The Music Almost Died" event will also feature four special areas. *Featured Archwitch: Fantasy Archwitch LUNE LUNE is stronger than a normal Fantasy Archwitch! The Exclusive Archwitch SOLEIL can be obtained as a regular reward from LUNE, as can awakening materials. In addition, awakening materials of each element can be obtained in each of the special areas as follows: "Lune'sEX" → PASSION Stones and Orbs "Lune'sEX2" → COOL Stones and Orbs "Lune'sEX3" → LIGHT Stones and Orbs "Lune'sEX4" → DARK Stones and Orbs ※LUNE will not drop as a reward. ※As they are both Fantasy Archwitches, SEIKA will not appear if LUNE has already appeared and has yet to be defeated. ※Witch Gates will not appear in the special areas. ※This event will not feature bonus areas. ■Elemental Hall Information The Elemental Hall will be available from 12:00 on April 25th to 11:59 on May 2nd (JST). In addition, daily quests will be available during "The Day The Music Almost Died" event from which Brittle Keys that can be used during the event can be obtained as rewards! Plus! For the regular event map areas "Lune's1-3", "Lune's2-3", "Lune's3-3", "Lune's4-3", and "Lune's5-3", 2x Brittle Keys can be obtained as area completion rewards! ■Featured Archwitches *Fantasy Archwitches: SEIKA (UR), LUNE (UR) *Exclusive Archwitch: SOLEIL (SR) ■Legendary Archwitch *HOLLY (LR) HOLLY is a special card that possesses two skills. LR cards can also be equipped with a custom skill. *The maximum level for the second skill is Lv.1. ■Older Archwitches appearing in the Witch Gate *JEAN (UR) *KATHLEEN (SR) *JUNIOR DIRECTOR (SR) For more details about battling Archwitches, please refer to the Battle > Archwitch Hunt section of the Help tab found in the game's main menu. This event will take place from 12:00 on April 17th to 11:59 on May 2nd (JST)! Rewards Ranking Trend Alliance Bingo Battle 12 The twelfth Alliance Bingo Battle was held during this event. For more info, see here.